Two People, One Dream
by BlueSPIRITFirebender1
Summary: Zutara. Zuko and Katara spend the night by Zuko's houe after Sokka goes to rescue Suki from her dad. What will happen when Zuko and Katara have the same dream...Read and review...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Two People One Dream

Zutara fic. AU modern fic.

Zuko- 19

Katara-18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters form ATLA NOR DO I OWN THE SHOW!

* * *

At school…Chameleon Bay High

Zuko got off his motorcycle and went straight to his locker. He had on a black tee that said the boy in black is BACK with the blue spirits face on it, some baggy blue jeans, his hair cut low (like in Zuko Alone), an earring in his right ear, and his white sneakers. He looked good. As he walked down the hallway he stopped by his friends' locker Katara and Sokka. They had just got there when he came up.

Katara was wearing a blue and white baseball cap with a 'K' on it, a baby blue tee with a snowflake and drop of water on her shirt, a matching purse, skin tight blue jeans with embroider print on the back pocket and white sneakers with three blue stripes on the sides. Sokka just had a white tee with the snow leopards name graffiti on it and a blue cap and white shoes.

* * *

Zuko and Katara both had karate together while Sokka went to Spanish. Katara was a 1st degree black belt while Zuko was a 2nd, but they chose to be partners anyway.

"Good mornin' students." Sifu Kuzon said.

"Mornin'" the students replied.

"Today I want you to spar with your partners, and then in the last 20 minutes of class we will take our level tests. Ok get to work people! " Kuzon shouted.

"So Katara, are you gonna take the test?" Zuko asked as he kicked out.

"Yea I wanna be on your level that way we can spar more…" Katara said as she blocked a fist and did a round house kick knocking Zuko on his butt.

"Good job Katara!" Kuzon said as he surveyed their fighting, they were the best in the class. "So times up who wants to take the test?"

"I will" a boy named Haru said.

"Ok perform the snake kata. NOW!" Kuzon shouted

Haru started out great but when he had to break two boards, it was no joke. Haru started the motions he looked as if he was going to seriously do it…but hit the board and everything stopped. Then he dropped to the ground in pain clutching his hand. As he was carried off to the nurse, Katara volunteered to go next.

"Ok Katara your up. You may begin." Kuzon stated. "Please perform the dragon Kata."

Katara was doing great. Every move was precise and fluent it had no flaws when she had to spar to Kuzon it was over in a matter of minutes she one hands down. Then came the hard part. Katara had to break three boards. She started the motions and all of a sudden she jumped up a kicked out splitting the boards down the middle as she finished her sequence. A minute later the bell rang and everyone left the gym with Zuko and Katara trailing.

"Tara that was awesome. You are now on my level." Zuko said as he bowed to her as a sign of respect.

"Thanks Prince." Katara giggled and bowed back.

* * *

The day went by super fast. At dismissal Zuko and Katara and Sokka rode to Zuko's uncle's house. They were all doing homework when someone phone rang to the beat of Stronger by Kanye West. Sokka knew it was his so he looked at the name and it was Suki, he quickly answered it. He turned away from the other two and started to speak.

"Hey Suki baby. Wazzup?" The champion Speed skater asked.

By the way the conversation was hurriedly over Zuko and Katara suspected something bad happened because Sokka started packing his books in a rush.

"Sokka, where are you going?" Katara said getting up to follow her brother.

Sokka stopped walking and turned back to his sister.

" Kat stay here with Zuko I'm going to Suki's house to pick her up cause her dad has been drinking and beating on her and her mom again…" he was cut off.

"Sokka, I'm coming with you. She may be you girlfriend but she is my best friend too." She pressed.

"Kat, no you're not coming. Suki's dad is dangerous when he's like this, ok. Stay with Zuko tonight cause Suki is gonna stay with me. Zuko is going to be with you ok. Zuko can she stay with you tonight?" Sokka explained and asked.

"Yea chief, she can chill out here." Zuko replied.

"Ok fine, I'll stay but call me when you get to our house." Katara said hugging her brother.

After Sokka dashed out of the house, Katara went to sit on the couch homework forgotten and pulled her knees to her chest and put her head down. Zuko did not like to see his best friend depressed in any way so he went to comfort her. He sat in the couch and pulled her small form onto his lap and hugged her until she stopped crying he even teared a little. He had only known Suki for a little over a year, but he knew the pain of having an alcoholic abusive parent. That's why he's living with his uncle. He told his sister to come but she said she wanted to stay and help their dad get better…she died a year later when their set the house on fire.

An hour later everything calmed down and they finished their homework and dinner and decided to watch TV. Basically the same routine whenever they spent the night at each others house. After watching a lot of TV and music videos and dancing Katara started to doze off so Zuko carried her upstairs and laid her on his bed while he sat on the floor thinking about the situation at hand and started to doze too. So he climbed into the other side of the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Wow that took a long time to write I had writers block for a while when I started to right this.

Next chapter is gonna be Zuko and Katara's dream.

Just to clarify. In the dream Katara and Zuko are sharing the same exact dream. Like they were transported to another dimension.

Well R'n'R

Blue


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2

* * *

As Zuko feel asleep he had this weird sensation that something very weird was going to happen, but because he was tired he just dismissed it. He had thought back to his memories of his drunken dad beating his mom till she left the night.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Zuko. Zuko honey wake up."Ursa, Zuko's mom said in a hushed voice.

"Mom?" Zuko questioned.

"Zuko I promise to come back to get you and your sister. Remember don't give up without a fight an always remember who you are." Ursa kissed Zuko and left the house forever.

End

* * *

But soon Zuko came in to a peaceful dream.

Zuko and Katara's Dream….(Things in parentheses is what is happening in the bed while their sleeping.)

Zuko, Katara and the gang went on a trip to the mountains one autumn day. The rest of the group went to go skiing but Katara wanted to finish her movie and Zuko was talking to a guy about snowboarding lessons. Soon everyone in the cabin was gone except for Zuko and Katara. Katara finished her movie, the notebook and decided to go tell Zuko.

"Hey Prince?"Katara shouted up the stairs.

"Yea what is it?" He called back from the room he and her brother shared.

"Well I'm going out in the Jacuzzi. I would like it if you joined me…you know just for some company." Katara called back to her best friend.

"Sure, Tara. I'll be right down."Zuko said.

Katara went outside and hopped into the Jacuzzi. The hot, bubbling water felt so good on her cold tanned skin. After a few minutes Zuko came in, it felt like the water heated up just a few more degrees when he came in. He looked good in his red tony hawk swim trunk with his special insignia of a flame, an eye and a heart. He got in and smiled at his friend but quickly looked away with a light blush. It wasn't like this was the first time he saw his best friend in a sexy bikini, but the look the snowy atmosphere gave her made her look like a beautiful snow angel.

"So Zuko you like the trip so far?" Katara asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yea I love it. I never get to come to the mountains we should totally come up here in the spring. What about you?" Zuko asked surveying the beautiful scenery set before him.

"Yea when my mother was alive we used to come here so much to camp and fish and all sorts of fun stuff I guess I just miss it." Katara said also surveying the handsome scene before her.

Then Katara asked a totally random thing.

"Hey Zuko would you like me to massage your back for you?" Katara asked.

Zuko was so nervous I mean he was like totally freaking out it was like everything they did before was nothing compared to this moment with these feelings of attraction. But instead he replied "S-Sure." Zuko replied shakingly.

Katara got behind him and started to knead the muscles on Zuko strong muscular back, in which she got a nice relaxing moan from Zuko. Zuko on the other hand was enjoy it but sort of stiffened when she went lower his back. He was about to burst so jumped up. In doing so he scared and unsuspecting Katara backwards. She was falling out of the tub so Zuko grabbed her wrist and pulled her back causing both of them to loss balance and make Katara fall on top of him, but Zuko braced himself on the wet seat and Katara fell smack on his chest and for a moment calm blue stared into fierce gold until both of them realized what happened and blushed furiously and scrambled off each other. Both were looking away until Zuko spoke up.

"Umm, sorry about that you kind of hit my ticklish spot, you know. But if you like…" Zuko hesitated trying to find the right words. "…I could return the favor." Zuko said with a light blush gracing his cheeks. Katara finally looked back at him with a small smile and nodded in thanks as Zuko kneeled behind her. Zuko was totally thinking the whole time but then those dang teenage boy hormones took over.

Zuko started to massage her lower back and start to nuzzle and kiss her neck as he massaged her arms. Katara was filled with glee because now she knew for sure that her best friend liked her in an intimately affectionate way. Part of this worried her but that was soon cast away by her hormones taking over.

(In the bed…. Zuko had his arms wrapped around Katara's waist and Katara turned around to face him.)

Katara turned around to her friend and saw the ashamed look in his golden eyes.

"I-I…Tara I don't know what came over me. The mood everything that…" Zuko's rambling apology was interrupted when Katara took his face sweetly in her hands and brought him close to her. As their faces were only centimeters apart, Zuko's eyes fluttered close as he pulled Katara closer until they were pressed together and he felt the young ice skater's soft lips lightly top his.

(Katara snuggled in closer to Zuko.)

A wave of this electrifying feeling washed over the two friends and both recoiled slightly, opening their eyes.

"Whoa, that was weird…"Zuko said. But then a very devilish thought jumped into his mind and his all too well known smirk crossed his lips. Katara must've known what he was thinking because she got a sly grin too. Zuko pulled her flat against him and crashed his lips to her in a deep breath taking kiss that should never end except for when Katara shivered and started to laugh.

"Oh my gosh that was hot!" Katara said giggling not moving from her position.

"Yea, I know…" Zuko paused seeing Katara shiver. "Maybe we should go in now. You can go get changed and I'll make us some hot cocoa." Zuko said standing up with her.

"Yea and just relax and watch some TV…" Katara said.

* * *

_Both characters thoughts…_

_Wow, after our whole lives of being best friends I finally found out he/she likes me_

As Katara went up stairs she decided to put herself out there and just wear a sports bra, one of Zuko's super size t- shirts he gave her for the trip her brother thought her pajamas were way to exposing to be in a house with two other guys, and her spankies.

* * *

Oh did both of think about what would happen next….

What will happen between Zuko and Katara tonight? When will the group come back? What will happen when they get back?

Find out in the next chapter.

R'n'R (5)PLz.!!


	3. kATARA'S memory

Chapter 3- Dreams into memories

* * *

Do you ever wonder why when you have such a good dream it just suddenly switches over to a memory or premonitions. Well this is what happened in Katara and Zuko's dream.

In the Dream…Katara is having a memory.

A little girl around the age of 7 or 8 was sitting outside of the large white mansion like house watching the cars go by. Unbeknownst to her a little boy and her brother around 8 or 9 were lurking around the house to scare her. As they rounded the corner they looked to see if she was there and she was gone!

"Sokka I thought you said she was on the stairs!" Zuko whispered harshly.

"Listen Prince, she was just there I saw her for real, for real." Sokka said poking Little Zuko in the chest earning him a glare.

As the boys were going to search for their missing prey a little voice spoke from behind them.

"Hey guys! What up!" Little Katara shouted scaring the two boy strait into the Kiddies' pool.

Zuko and Sokka were totally soaked. Zuko got out and stormed off to his house across the street yelling "Girls are crazy!" as the Chihiro kids watched him. Gran Gran turned to Katara and said " We need to have a talk young lady!" As she pulled the innocently pleading little girl inside, while Sokka, went up to his room to change and fix his "warrior's wolf tail".

* * *

About an hour later little Katara crossed the street to the big red bricked house like hers to go see her soggy friend. Usually she went around back but today she decided to ring the door bell. Ding- Dong! Ding-Dong!

The door swung open revealing a tear stained Azula.

"Hey, Azula-" Katara was cut short as a 5 year old Azula flung herself to her good friend. "Princess? What's wrong? What's going on?" The older girl asked pulling her friend to their favorite tree.

" Kana (powerful in Japanese), Daddy is drinking again… he beat mommy. I don't where she is…he's beating Zuko and he isn't fighting back. I scared for him help us."

(Katara turned roughly in her sleep.)

Just then, Ozai, Azula and Zuko's father came storming out of the house. He missed his daughter and friend as he got in the car and sped off, muttering something about finishing the job and finding these kids's good for nothing mother.

"Princess, I want you to go back to my house and stay with Gran Gran and Sokka. Stay there until me and your brother come back, ok." Katara said as she pushed her friend towards her house. Katara gulped in fear of what she would find in the house.

The 7 and a ½ year old knew her friend's house very well but since it was big just like hers she had a lot of places to look. As she entered the front doors she noticed that there were dents in the wall and vases had been knocked over. She climbed over the debris and passed the bar and noticed it was totally trashed. She continued looking for any sign of Zuko. She remembered the last time something like this happened after her and Sokka came home from the ice rink and decided to look where they had found them last time. She ran up to Azula's room.

* * *

FLASHBACK... 

When this last occurred, Zuko had gone into Azula's room after their parents had started fighting. He and Azula were sitting on her bed playing a game to pass time when the failed to hear their dad shout for them.

"Azula…Zuko…!!!You get your sorry butts over here." Ozai said angrily.

That's when he stormed upstairs and busted through the door. Zuko and Azula jumped up in fear. Ozai walked menacingly towards his children. Zuko sensing trouble for him and his sibling moved in front of her to shield her from any harm.

"You silly, silly boy you are a weakling you cannot protect her." Ozai said as he saw he children cower before him.

"I know I can't but I can try." Zuko stated in a smart alec way, which he received a venom filled slap across the face for. Though he did flinch he did not fall he knew that if he cried out it would get worse, but because he did not fall this angered his father more. Ozai started beating Zuko repeatedly as he covered Azula from the blows. After he just left.

"Hey Zu, are you ok?" Azula asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said trying not to sound in pain.

* * *

After Katara thought about that incident the fueled her to find her friend more. Katara ran up the spiral staircase and busted through the door of Azula's bedroom. As Katara looked around the girls room she found it trashed. She frantically looked around she saw a dark red trail of something on the pure white rug. She realized that it was blood. She ran over to where the trail leaded. There she found her battered friend unconscious on the floor covered in blood. She started panic she didn't know what to do, so she opened the window and saw Sokka and Azula outside on the porch talking.

"Sokka, Azula! Somebody help! Sokka go get Gran." The ice skater shouted as she saw Azula running towards her house.

"Kat what happened?- gasp- Omg! Zuko what did dad do to you."The naive little girl asked her brother when he didn't move or answer she start to shake him and cry. "Zuko, wake up! Don't leave me! I need you, I need you Zu! Please don't die!" The little girl screamed.

Katara had to something so she picked Azula up and locked her in the bathroom. When she went back to Zuko she checked his breathing it was shallow but it was there and she checked his pulse right when Gran Gran walked in with her cell and called 9-1-1. That night Katara, Sokka, Azula, and Gran Gran watched their friend and brother ride off to the hospital.

(Katara silently cried whilst she slept.)

END

* * *

Wow that was a sad one…but it is to be continued… the chapter with the romantic scene is going to come after the chapter with Zuko's memory so her is the set up

Katara's memory

Katara's memory continued

Zuko's memory

Zuko's memory continued? (Depends on how it goes)

Romantic scene

Later chapters.

R'n'R PLZ!


	4. Katara Memory  End

Katara's Memory – End

* * *

Katara, Azula, and Gran Gran went to the hospital with Zuko while Sokka and their dad went to find Ozai.

At the Hospital….

The three ladies sat in the waiting room outside of the E.R. The oldest of the three a still whimpering Azula in her arms while Katara stared off into space. This time she was in seriously in shock of the day's events. Her best friend had been physically mutilated by his own father. She felt bad for him. Around quarter to 10, three hours since they got there the doctor came out.

"Excuse me miss?" The weathered doctor asked Gran who was holding a sleeping little girl.

"Yes, doctor?" Gran replied standing.

"Are you the guardian of a Zuko?"

"For the time being, yes. Why? What's wrong?" Gran asked anxiously.

The doctor noticing the two young children she was with moved down two more seats to talk to her. But, still he remained hesitant and took a deep breath.

"Young Zuko is very…battered. He has three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, minor cuts and bruises, major head trauma and on his left arm the is a major series of gashes in the shape of fire. It is really bad and he may take a lot of time to recover, but that's not the worst of it." The doctor confessed.

"I don't understand how can it get any worse than that?" Gran asked bewildered.

"Well…you see…Zuko is in a …coma. We don't know whether it's temporary or permanent. But that's up to him to decide."

"What do you mean he's in a freaking coma." She said in a distressed voice.

"His body and mind doesn't think it's safe to come back to reality yet and it's healing when he feels it safe enough he will come back." The doctor, named Jee, and then asked. "Is there anyone the boy is really comfortable with?"

"Well his sister is here –"Jee interrupted Gran.

"I suppose she went through this too."

"Yes."

"Is there anyone else?"

"Well he is really close to my granddaughter."

"Brilliant! Is there a way she can stay at the hospital or come every day to urge him to come back."

"Yes. I'll bring her."

Katara was brought to the hospital every day for 3 months to help Zuko and when he finally came back it was on the day of her birthday.

(Katara wraps her arms tightly around Zuko as if she were to lose him.)

* * *

Wow. Well I don't know if that was good or bad plz. Review.

Blue


	5. Zuko's memory

Zuko's Memory

Sorry guys that I didn't update sooner but my family came over. But this time I'll really try to update faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ATLA. And never will.

* * *

Flashback

Zuko, now 17 just got his new car. He finally saved enough money to buy a cherry red Sierra Denali. This weekend he was gonna take his too best friends and his sister to Hershey Park on a road trip. Katara, now 16, was so stoked about this that she just had to run over and thank her friend.

When she got over there she went straight up to Zuko's room. She knocked three times for each syllable. She started to giggle as she heard Zuko stumbling around in his room. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Good Morning, Mr. Sunshine!" Katara cheerily shouted.

"Mornin'" Zuko responded groggily.

"Thank you so much for taking us on this road trip. I mean this summer has been sort of dull." Katara said walking in to his room.

"No problem." Zuko said as he walked into the bathroom to get ready. He wasn't ashamed to have his girl best friend in the room while he got ready they were doing this for years.

"So Prince, is Azula coming?"

"Yeah she is but she and my dad don't know yet –"

"What she and your dad don't know what are you crazy-" She didn't get to finish because she earned a series of sshhh-es and a straddling with a hand over her mouth.

"My dad isn't going to know. Ok no one is going to tell him cause he has Zula wrapped around his finger he can get her to do anything I don't want her to become like him. And second I'm telling her today when I take her to the movies."

"Ok I won't tell but wouldn't that be like kidnapping?"

"Yea I know but my dad would be too scared to call the police so I'll just deal with him later. Anyway we should get going. You wanna come?" Zuko asked getting off of her.

"Sure can Sokka come too?"

"Yea just have him readying in like ten minutes while I get Zula ready."

Five minutes later you could a masculine scream from across the street and a door slam. Zuko was in the kitchen when Katara walked through the back door with a smug grin on her lovely features.

"Well he's up now." She said as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"I heard him screaming all the way in my room…what did you do to him today?"

"I threw cold water on him and told him I made out with Jet our other neighbor."

"Wow I never knew how much you could be evil."

After eating breakfast at Zuko's house the four teens went on their way to the movies. Today they were going to see I know pronounce you Chuck and Larry. The movie was so funny after they went to eat ate Chipotle and that's when Zuko told Azula about the plan.

"So Zula, we were thinking about going to Pennsylvania to Hershey park-"

"OOhh I wanna totally come!"

"Wait you are but…"

"Zu why is there a 'but'…what's wrong?"

"I didn't ask dad if you can go and I'm not. So you have to be very quite when we leave on Sunday morning ok." Zuko said explaining the rest of the plan to her.

* * *

Saturday morning…

Azula was packing her door when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly threw her duffle bag under the bed.

"Come in."

"Azula." It was her father. "I'm looking for your weakling of brother have you seen him?"Ozai asked looking suspiciously around the room. Azula knew exactly where brother was but she knew her dad well enough to know that he was just looking for a reason to beat up on her brother, so she lied.

"Well…oh yeah I know he went to Uncle's shop."She lied and what a good liar she was cause he believed her.

"Well I'll just go there then cause your brother needs to do his chores." Ozai said leaving his daughters room.

Zuko was actually right across the street when Ozai sped off. He saw so he said bye to his good friends and ran back to his house. Azula heard the front open and close and rushed out to the stairwell balcony.

"Yo prince, dad was really mad when he left I think you should do your chores really quick." Azula hurriedly said.

"Ok but where did he go?"

"Uncle's Shop."

"Crap. Hold on." Zuko whipped out his phone a called Iroh. "Uncle? Is dad there?"

"No why?"

"When he gets there tell him I was there helping you ok."

"Ok…opps got to go he's here." Iroh said quickly hung up the phone to greet his brother.

"See that's taken care of. Now what about the chores."

"You have to clean the living room and take out the trash and clean the bathrooms….but I'll help." Azula offered.

"Great! Let's get to work." Zuko went to pull the trash while Azula dusted. Pulling the trash was easy and quick so cleaning the bathroom was even easier. The cleaning supply did the work for you. Around two in the afternoon was when the siblings finished and heard their dad come in. Azula quickly jumped on the couch pretending to watch Zuko work so they wouldn't get in trouble. After all these were Zuko's chores.

"So I see you did your chores."Ozai said as he scowled at his son.

"Yeah, like always. Don't we even get a 'hi' or 'hello kids.'" Zuko said smartly which earned him a backhand to the face. Zuko stood strong and turned his face to look at his little sister telling her with his eyes to go upstairs and hide. Zuko could smell the liquor pouring off his father and knew this was going to get ugly. Quick. Fast. And in a hurry. Zuko turned back to his father with a glare and a scowl.

"Father…" Zuko said.

"What!" Ozai said clearly agitated at him.

"Your drunk and you're endangering Azula and I want you to leave the house."Zuko said boldly. Ozai punched his son causing Zuko to double over but not cry out which angered Ozai. While Zuko was on the floor Ozai drop kicked him leaving him winded. At that moment the spirits must've wanted to have mercy because Ozai's cell rang. Iroh. He said out loud and through Zuko out the room. Zuko kept reminding himself to thank Iroh. Zuko painfully climbed the stairs to his sister's room he knocked twice for his syllables in his name. The fifteen year old opened the door with a tear stained face and threw herself into her brother's arms and started to sob. Zuko winced at the sudden impact but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Zula? Did you finish packing your bag for tomorrow?" He asked.

Azula looked at him with a confused face. "Yeah. But why?"

"Because it's not safe to stay with dad here so where going to stay with Chief and Ice Queen ok. Until I can figure something out to keep you safe. Now go get your stuff and meet me in my room.

Zuko's room…

Zuko finished packing his stuff and heard a knock.

"Princess, come in." Zula quickly swept in. "You ready?"

"Yeah Zu. So what are we gonna tell dad? We can't just say 'dad you're a drunk we hate you we're leaving', he would kill us."Zula said walking over to her big bro.

"I know. We'll tell him that I'm walking you to a sleepover at Kats and that I'm going to stay to hang with Sokka. OK."Zuko said swinging their duffle bags over his shoulder. "Now lets go."

As they were about to leave through the front door they heard Ozai's menacing voice.

"Dearest kids where are you going May I ask." Ozai said from the shadows.

"I'm taking Azula to Katara's and Sokka's for a sleepover and then Sokka and I are going to a party." Zuko explain.

"Fine." Ozai said flatly. "But I want you back tomorrow afternoon don't be late." He said and walked off.

The two kids dashed off across the to their friends house. They rang twice and Sokka and Katara both opened the door smiling.

"Hey you guys ready."Both nodded towards their stuff and laughed. "Great so lets go."

"What? I thought we were leaving in the morning." Azula asked.

"Well while I was in my room I called them and told them we were leaving tonight and stay at Kat and Sokka's cousin Yue's house." Zuko said.

"But…"Sokka cut in. "You two girls got to stay down in the truck until we're far away from your house cause you two are supposed to be having a sleepover." Sokka said with a bemused look on his face.

"Why is Kat dressed in black?"

"Stealth duh." She answered as she walked past Zuko and Azula. For once in their entire friendship Zuko looked at Katara's body in her all black outfits and stared, but he quickly shook that perverted thought. They all huddled over to Zuko's car and hopped in. The ride two Pennsylvania was about to hours so the stopped twice for a bathroom break and to grab some food and was off again. It was around 2:00 when they got to Yue's house.

Ding- Dong

* * *

Yue, a girl about 16 with tanned skin and stark white blonde hair answered the door.

"Hello everyone and welcome." She said as she invited them in. It was pretty late so they got right down to arguing over who slept where. Katara was always visiting Yue so she had her own room that left the next three.

"Sokka I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you, I'm a guy Hello!" Zuko whispered harshly because Yue's parents were asleep.

"Hey Sunshine I don't want to sleep with you either."

"Well sleep with your sister." Zuko said with a glare, which in turn she spoke up at the moment.

"Oh heck no!" Katara said. "I can't sleep in the same bed as Sokka that's just gross, he gross." Katara said and Sokka gave her and look of pure indignant.

"Ok fine." Yue spoke. "Sokka will sleep with…Azula right…" She asked looking at the little girl who nodded. "And Zuko and Katara will sleep together. No arguments just go to bed." And with that Yue walked off.

Both girls walked off to their respected rooms while the boys talked.

"Dude if you touch my sister, your dead beyond saving."Sokka said eyeing his friend.

"Yeah man ditto."And both men walked off.

* * *

In the guest bedroom…

"So… what happened at your house?" Katara asked already in bed as she watched Zuko take off his shirt walking into the bathroom.

"Umm… nothing."Zuko responded offhandedly.

"Come on Zuko, I know something happened at your house I know you're lying." Katara said getting annoyed at her friends' avoidance of the subject.

"Nothing happened, me and my dad just got into a little fight." He said walking out of the bathroom without a shirt on.

"Oh my gosh Zu!" Katara gasped. "OK I want to know what happened and why you have these bruises."

"Kat, Azula and I are in danger over there I'm the older brother I'm supposed to protect her. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm lost." Zuko said with his head down.

"Prince, its ok you two can come stay with us." Katara said as they climbed into bed. Once they were settled Katara wrapped her arms around her friend in a comforting way. Zuko sort of blushed when he felt her cool skin against his hot one.

"Ice?"

"Yes Prince?"

"Thank you so much." Zuko said and kissed her head lightly.

"You are very welcome. And remember I'd do anything for you ok. Good night…err…good morning."

"Yea, morning."

And with that they both fell asleep.

* * *

Wow that was long. What will happen when they get back home?

Gracias

R'n'R ppl

BlueSpiritFirebender1


	6. zuko's memory cont

Zuko's memory cont.

* * *

The next morning…

Zuko awoke to the face of an angel and to his best friend. He remembered what they talked about last night and inwardly sighed. He started to detach his arms from katara's sleeping form, but slightly awoke her. She smiled up at him with a sleepy aura around her.

"Morning Sleep head." Zuko whispered brushing the loose strands of hair from her lovely face.

"Morning." She said lazily opening one of her eyes. "Is anyone else up yet?" Zuko paused to listen to the sounds around the house. He heard not a peep.

"No their still sleep…I think we should get ready though… I mean no rush but we got to leave early if we have to get back to Maryland by … umm tonight." Zuko said uneasy.

"Sure so do you want to go first?"

"Sure, beside us guys take quicker showers." Zuko laughed as he walked into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later…

"O god I thought you would never come out. What happened to 'guys take quicker showers' Mr. Macho man."

"Har Har just go get ready. I left the shower on for you." Suddenly Zuko's mind hatched an evil plan. As Katara was walking to the bathroom she was suddenly picked up off the ground and thrown over a shoulder.

"Zuko put me down!" She playfully laughed. But he didn't listen and carried her into the bathroom where he deposited her, fully clothed body in the shower. She was too stunned for a moment. Then pulled her in with him. Wow now he was wet again, this predicament was a little weird for both of them and all they could do was stare at each other. Zuko looked so sexy with his wet hair matted to his forehead. And Katara looked like a goddess with her wet wavy hair cascading over her shoulers. Both started to lean in closer until they were an inch apart. They were FINALLY going to kiss… too bad though that the water lost its heat and turned cold shocking them back to the present. Both blushed looking away trying to maneuver around each other to get back to their original activities.

* * *

An hour later they were back on the road another thirty minutes and they would be at Hershey Park. Of course since Sokka and Azula were there they went on every ride possible and ate everything at every stand. By the time the four of them got back to the truck Azula was asleep in Zuko's arms and Sokka was complaining about a bad stomach ache.

"Sokka, I told you not to eat everything you touch. That cactus juice tequila did its number on you." Katara scolded her half drunk brother while trying to support his weight.

During the ride back Zuko's phone rang three times and he never answered. Katara asked him if it was his father and Zuko just replied 'screw him' and kept his eyes on the road. Once they crossed into Delaware Katara just had to ask that question that was plaguing her mind all day.

"Zuko, do you like me?"

Zuko glanced at Katara before turning back to the road. "Of course I like you! You're my best friend for Pete's sake."

"No I'm mean like me not as a friend, like a girlfriend." Katara clarified.

This time Zuko did not look at her and took longer to reply.

"Katara, I… ok I do like you but I don't want to lose you as a friend." Katara looked out the window.

"Good."

"What? Why is that good?" Zuko asked perplexed.

"Cause I like you too. But I just want to be friends." She said looking back at him.

* * *

Another hour went by and they finally neared there house. By now the two other siblings had woken up. As Zuko turned the corner to their street all of them noticed the many surpluses of police cars between their houses and Ozai talking to one in a more elaborate uniform from the rest. All of them got out to go see what was up but before they could ask any questions Ozai spoke.

"Oh God! Azula! There you are where have you been?" Ozai said with no emotion.

" With Zuko and my friends. We went-" Azula said.

"What without my permission." Ozai was outraged.

"Sir, that's considered kidnapping." The unknown officer said.

"What, she's my sister! How could I try to kidnap her." Zuko said furiously.

"Would you like to press charges, Sir?"

"Yes. Take him away." Ozai said as he stared at his son darkly before walking away with a fighting Azula.

Zuko was handcuffed and shoved into a police car as Sokka and Katara drove behind them to the jail to make bail. On his way there Zuko cried. It was now 5 the next morning when Zuko was released to his two friends. As soon as he came out Katara enveloped him in a hug while Sokka patted his back. On the way home it was quiet no one dared to speak. This time pulling into their street they saw firefighters and ambulances and police cars galore. Zuko's house was gone.

* * *

Zuko bolted from the car and tried to go near what was left of the house but they wouldn't let him saying that it was to badly damaged. Suddenly Zuko's mind could care less about that dang house. He hadn't seen his sister with the paramedics. He asked the man if there was anyone in the house and when he saw the man's expression turn to one of solemnity his world crumbled. He just broke down and cried. His sister hand died the day she had the time of her life trying to help their dad stop drinking.

That bastard locked her in her room and set fire to their house. He was nowhere to be found and Zuko had now where to go . His life as he knew it was now crud. For about a month Zuko stayed with the Chihiro family but when Katara and Sokka's dad came back there was not a lot of room for his so his uncle legally adopted him three months later. For now his father could run but for how long. Justice will find you, it ALWAYS does.

* * *

Wow that was sad sry for killing Azula and SENDING Zuko to jail but that idea just popped into my head.

R'n'R

Blue


	7. Chapter 7:Back to the real dream

Back to the real dreams…

* * *

Katara and Zuko were both watching their favorite movie Memoirs of a geisha. Katara actually took classes of the art of being a geisha. Although she was half Asian and black she totally loved the Asian culture. Zuko was Asian and Italian and he loved everything about both his cultures. They were reminiscing about pasts experience with their other dates.

"ohhh ooohh! Zu I remember when we double dated with Jin and Jet she tried to kiss you and you totally freaked. Ahh ha ha ha!"

"Yeah get your laughs in. I also recall during that same week Jet used you to make Mai jealous and you went mondo whop ass on him in the boys' gym locker room after soccer practice." Zuko said nudging her.

"Well, that was different. I don't like getting played. And… Oh I don't know, just shut up and watch the movie." Katara retorted playfully.

As the movie went on Katara laid her head on Zuko's lap as she slightly dozed off from the comfortable position Zuko finished watching the movie when he looked down at his friend for a moment watching her sleep before gently waking her. She smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Zu, sorry about' dozing' off like that-" Katara was silenced the most tender loving kiss that Zuko, her best friend, bestowed upon her.

"Sorry about that it was like the heat of the moment." Zuko said helping Katara sit up.

"No it ok I liked it, I like you." She said blushing.

"Wow. I like you two." Katara smiled and kissed him pulling him close. Suddenly they heard a noise and abruptly broke apart.

"Tara what was that?"

"I don't it can't be the gaang cause the said that they wouldn't be back till sundown."

"Well I think we should stay in my room."

"Ok lets go."

* * *

The quickly ran up stairs and outta sight of the windows. They flopped on the bed and as Katara started to doze, when Zuko decided to revert back to his old ways of an 8 year old. Zuko quietly snuck across the bed and started to viciously tickle his friend. Katara shot up and started to laugh feverishly she tried to fight back but he was just too strong. Soon Zuko tried and rolled off of her. He gave a deep amused sigh.

"Zu what's wrong?" Katara said rolling over to face him.

"Just thinking'"

"About what."

Zuko sat up and looked at her in the eye. "Tara, we've known each other our whole lives … and this feeling I have…err been having is bugging the heck out of me. Katara, I love you. And I just don't want to be just your best friend anymore, I want to be your…boyfriend." Zuko said now looking at his hands in his lap. Katara was speechless then it clicked she wanted the same thing. She gently took the side of his face to make him look at her.

"Zuko, I love you too. And I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend." Katara smiled at him as she leaned forward to kissing him. But one kiss leads to a make out session but that lead to something more…coughsexcough…. While they were sleeping it started to reach dusk and the gaang was returning home. Zuko woke to the sound of laughter and action. He looked at the window and noticed that the sun was setting which meant that….o great balls of fire…the gaang was back.

Zuko shot out of bed which startled Katara and started throwing on clothes.

"Zu what's wrong…"

"Tara put on some clothes the gaang is back."

Katara yelped and started to throw on clothes but unbeknownst to them Toph, Suki, and Aang were listening outside the door when Zuko swung it open making all of them fall in.

* * *

"Had a nice day you two?" Toph asked getting off the floor followed by Aang and Suki.

"What in Sam hill are you guys doing?" Zuko asked.

"Well I guess we better come clean." Aang said. "We sorta planned this we knew you guys liked each other so we wanted to make ya'll happy. We sorta knew it would get this far so-"

"So we said that we would be out all day but we were in the basement the whole time." Sokka said coming into view from the hallway. Zuko and Katara went ridged and freaked, thinking Sokka was unusually calm about this.

"First of all I'm not mad I can't keep Katara from love cause I've found mine with Suki and she deserves hers to and Zuko your like my bro I wouldn't trust anyone with her." After he said all this Zuko just fainted, or passed out what ever men call it.

* * *

(Zuko and Katara are jolted from their dream in to reality.)

Zuko and Katara woke up and stared at each other.

"Did you-"

"Just have –"

"THE SAME EXACT DREAM!!"

Zuko and Katara just stared at each other in awe.

"Wow. So does that change anything between us?" Zuko asked.

" It does. I want to be yours." Katara said as she smirked at him. They were about to start kissing when the door bell rang. Both teens ran down stairs to answer the door. When Zuko opened it his heart missed a few beats.

It was….

* * *

Cliffy! Next chapter is the surprise. this chapter was kinda slow but rushed at the same time. Sorry just got a lot on my mind. I'll update later. Bye for now

R'n'R

Blue


	8. Chapter 8 Surprise It's

Ch.8- Surprise it's…

* * *

(Zuko and Katara are jolted from their dream in to reality.)

Zuko and Katara woke up and stared at each other.

"Did you-"

"Just have –"

"THE SAME EXACT DREAM!!"

Zuko and Katara just stared at each other in awe.

"Wow. So does that change anything between us?" Zuko asked.

"It does. I want to be yours." Katara said as she smirked at him. They were about to start kissing when the door bell rang. Both teens ran down stairs to answer the door. When Zuko opened it his heart missed a few beats.

(Onward to new chapter)

Zuko opened the door to find his loving uncle standing in the doorway fidgeting with a mysterious figure in the afternoon shadow.

"Hey uncle Iroh what's up? Who's that?"

"UH…Hey Zuko. Well you see… I um was at the store when I ran into um…."

"Uh stop your babbling old man…" Zuko's eyes grew twice their original size. He knew that menacing voice from anywhere. He was in pure shock and fear that he couldn't move. "Zuko, I see you still remember me. Your loser of an uncle has struck up a deal with me so no one gets hurt." The mysterious man explained walking out of the shadows. Zuko's heart stopped and his world slowed, from out of the shadows emerged his father.

Katara had no clue what was going on and she was really annoyed.

"So Zu Zu this is my proposition. You work for me at my "business" and you and you so called love ones and friend we'll stay safe. If you don't then all your stuff will perish the same way you slutty mother and weakling sister did. I'll leave you to decide, _son._" Ozai said as he walked away. Zuko was still stunned that he had resurface, Iroh hung his head for being so manipulated, and Katara just stood there annoyed and confused. After several moments Zuko stormed off to his room, slamming the door loudly snapping Iroh out of his self pity daze. Iroh shuddered as he heard two crashes. Iroh was about to make his way upstairs when Katara grabbed his sleeve.

"Aww miss Chihiro I didn't know you were here."

"Well I've been here since afterschool. I don't think I totally know what's going on but I think I should go talk to Zuko first to see if he's ok."

* * *

"AH yes that will do, I need some calming ginseng tea to calm my nerves anyway." Iroh said as he hurried off to the kitchen. Katara always swore to herself that that man always found some reason to drink tea. Katara shook it off and made her way upstairs to her boyfriend's room. She cautiously knocked on the door. When she got no answer she opened the door to see Zuko sitting on his bed with his back to her staring out the window.

"Uncle, I don't want to talk right now, so just… go away." Zuko said softly in a shaky voice.

"Well I would go away but I'm not your uncle."Katara said trying to lighten the tense mood. When Zuko noticed it was Katara he swiftly crossed his room and encased her in a hug. Katara was startled but soon returned the hug. She felt moisture on her hair.

"Zu are you ok?"

"No." Zuko said sadly walking her over to the bed.

"What is it?" Katara said rubbing circles in his back.

"Katara, what am I supposed to do. If I don't work for my father I can lose you and my uncle and all my friends. You've been there for me my whole life I couldn't live with myself knowing that if something happened to you I could've prevented it."

"Zu nothing is gonna happen-"

"Tara how do you know that I don't even know that."

"Zuko! I have a plan. Jeez now this is what we'll do…"

* * *

An hour later….

Both teens ran down stairs and out the door with their plan in action. Zuko went to where his father said to meet him. Iroh's Tea shop…The Jasmine Dragon.

Katara waited in Sokka's car with him and Suki and Aang and Toph and her cousin Yue who just happened to be in town that week. Thank Agni the windows were tinted so they wouldn't be seen. Toph turned on the spy radio to listen to the conversation between Zuko and Ozai.

Zuko strolled into the tea shop with his secret mic as a replica of his diamond earring.

"Father."

"Son."

"I have accepted your bargain. On one condition."

"I'm listening."

"You stay away from my loved ones and I'll do anything you want me to do."

"Glad you see it my way. And I guess I'll leave you're pathetic love ones out of this."

"Good." _Why do I feel like I just sign my soul to the __devil?_

"Then let's go."

* * *

Back in the car…

"Good job Zuko. Hook, line and sinker." Toph cheered in the back seat as Katara pulled in two cars behind Zuko's father's car. Sokka noticed that they were going to the project district in town. Something didn't feel right so he told Katara to park behind that warehouse.

Zuko and his father entered the same where house. Step 2 initiated.

"Aang, you're on ok walk out by the car ok to distract the guards." Suki said.

Aang put on his disguise and headed out.

"Ok. Sokka and Katara get ready to move out."

Back to Aang…

Aang walked around the lot suspiciously looking around like he was looking for someone when the two guards approached him.

"Sir, can we help you." Guard number one said.

"Sure I'm actually looking for this address." All the guards gathered around to see the paper. While Aang unfolded it he kept his head down and took a deep breath. As he unfolded the last flap a cloud of purple smoke erupted from it knocking out the guards. Poison Sleeping gas. Aang fled back to the car with a smug grin. Toph and Suki looked at him.

"What? That was too easy!" Aang said laughing.

"Where did you get that bomb from…"

"Uh… nun ya business." Aang said looking away blushing.

"Anyway, you two lovebirds can figure that out later. Sokka and Katara already went in. I have a mini spy cam on Sokka's head band and Katara has a mic on her necklace." Suki said monitoring the camera.

"Toph where did you get all this spy gear?"

"Nun ya business." Toph replied smugly to Aang sticking out her tongue.

Sokka and Katara made their way through the shadows after Zuko and Ozia. They entered the office and Katara slipped in while Sokka kept surveillance. As soon as the door closed you heard….. **BANG**!!

* * *

**OMG**! Another cliffy. Sry bout that. Any way what do you think happened in the office keep in mind that Katara, Zuko and Ozia are all in there. Please review I need predictions for next chapters.

Blue

R'n'R


	9. Chapter 9 BANG!

Ch. 9- Bang!

* * *

Previous Chapter:

Sokka and Katara made their way through the shadows after Zuko and Ozia. They entered the office and Katara slipped in while Sokka kept surveillance. As soon as the door closed you heard….. BANG!!

Onward to the new chapter…

* * *

BANG! Sokka was outside when he heard the sound. Suddenly he heard footsteps. The guards were coming this way. Sokka had to do something quick. So he radioed over to the gaang.

"Yo gaang I need some mondo backup in here the freakin' guards are coming towards the back office."

"You got it chief we'll be there!" Toph shout while Suki formed a plan.

* * *

Back in the office…

BANG BANG CHUCHU TRAIN WHIND IT UP AND MORE YOU HIPS(Sheer boredom)

The shot rang off and Zuko and Katara's breath hitched in their throat. Ozai staggered backwards and collapsed in to Zuko's arms. Dead. A bullet to the head. Katara meanwhile still in the shadows stared at the shadow encased figure that just killed Zuko's father. Zuko stared shocked at his father's dead body in his arms and dropped it unceremonly on the ground, with a dull thud.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked the mysterious assassin.

"Why Zuko, Hun don't you remember me?" The figure said soothingly.

"Oh cut the crap I'm tired of these damn guessing games. Tell me who you are and why you killed Ozai." Zuko demanded.

"Silence!" Zuko reeled back at the assassins' out burst. " You will NOT talk to me that way Zuko Sasuke Azulon!"

"What?! How do you know my whole name! You can't be here! You died a long time ago." Zuko said taking a step back.

"Oh Zuko is that what your bastard of a father has been feeding you? Lies. I'm alive and well dear son and I'm back for my full revenge on what he has done to my children."

"Mother? How can this be where have you been?"

"Right here the whole time. I've been waiting for a diversion to kill Ozai for months now thankfully you and your friends gave me that chance. I've been keeping watch over you and your friends. I see you've taking a lot of interest in the Chihiro girl Katara right?" Ursa said walking around the desk and stepping over Ozai's body.

"You are right mom she's my girlfriend now. Thank you for watch over me and my friends."

"You are very welcome my son." Ursa said hugging Zuko. "Now let's go."

"Hold on a minute, Katara you can come out now."

Suddenly Katara appeared out of the shadows and Ursa smirked.

"It is very good to see you again Lady Ursa." Katara said politely.

"Ditto now let's go Ozai's body is making me nauseous. As soon as they opened the door an unconscious guard feel in and 3 pairs of eyes gradually rose in shock to see Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang in the center of about 20 guards.

"Yo guys um what happened here?"

"You know Prince havin' fun, knockin some heads the usual." Aang said with a cheesy grin. "Well, the only thing left to do is go home right." Aang said going back to the car.

"Yea you right lets go."

"Hey Chief, who's the lady that looks like prince?" Toph asked.

"Uh Duh it's his mother. I swear Bandit you can be blind sometimes." Toph got an indignant look on her face and punched Sokka hard in the gut causing him to double over.

"I am blind you moron!"

"I'm sorry Toph I forget sometimes." Sokka whispered breathlessly.

"Yea Whatever."

* * *

Back at Uncle Iroh's house…Everyone was chillin' out in the living room eating Chinese takeout and discussing the day's events. Zuko had been slightly quieter except when him, Sokka, and Aang had an "eat off" of course Sokka put them to shame in a matter of minutes. Zuko whispered to Katara to meet him upstairs in five minutes. Katara nodded. Zuko excused himself, shortly after Katara did the same. 

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Sry another cliffy. Did you ever notice how fun cliffies are? Any way what does Zuko need to talk to Katara about? Find out in the next chapie.

R'n'R

Blue


	10. Chapter 10 Questions, Answers & New Luv

Chapter 10- Questions, Answers, and New Love

* * *

Katara walked up to Zuko's room. Up the stairs and to the right. A path she's taken so many times before. As she reached the door she listened for any kind of noise, but heard nothing. Quietly she knocked. Each syllable of her name. She listened in again and heard a smooth "come in." Katara was now genuinely curious. As she opened the door slowly, the welcoming scent of moonlight path, candles, and rich chocolate candies reached her nose. There in the center of the room stood Zuko with his hands behind his back.

"Zuko, this is…Breath taking." Katara breathed closing the door.

Zuko walked up to her and presented her with a bouquet of red roses.

"As are you." Zuko whispered to her as he captured her lips in a delicate kiss. They knew they didn't have enough time until the others noticed they were gone, so Zuko had to be straight.

"Katara?"

"Hmm…" Katara said still recovering from the kiss.

"I have to ask you three things."

"Ok go ahead." Katara was now alert at the serious tone in her boyfriend's voice.

"Ok. Since my father just died he needs a funeral… I know I shouldn't care but… I sort of do… what I'm asking is if you will come to the funeral to support me."

"Sure, Prince we'll all come. Me and the gang. But I'll be there just for you." Katara said hugging him.

"Ok. My next question is now that you've witnessed my mom killing my dad could you maybe keep that a secret? Please?"

Katara thought for a moment.

"Ok…sure but I won't like it. I understand what you're going through."

Zuko smiled and kissed her for what seemed like an eternity.

"So what's your final question?"

"Katara Chihiro a.k.a Ice Queen, will you go with me to homecoming?"

Katara was exhilarated.

"Zuko. Yes I'll go with you. (Pecks on lips) but I think we should be getting back."

And they started off down stairs.

* * *

Down Stairs…

ZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKKZKZK

Suki, Yue, and Sokka were all sleeping with Sokka snoring loudly. While the grownups were in the kitchen talking. Katara was counting heads when she noticed two were missing. She turned to Zuko and as if he was reading her mind pulled her over to the window. There on the porch the missing two were talking and one of the two laid their head on the others shoulder. Katara smiled at Zuko.

"Figures."

"What? What are you talking 'bout Tara???"

"The way those to fight we should've known they'd get together." Katara said walking over to the couch and sitting where she dozed off. Zuko smiled at her innocent expression before kissing her head and walking into the kitchen to talk to his "parental figures".

* * *

End

Cookies to anyone who knows who the two missing people are. More prizes to those with suggestions for future chapters. Thank you for reading!

Blue


	11. Chapter 11 In the Kitchen

In the kitchen….

* * *

Zuko walked through the swinging door to interrupt the battle of heated whispers coming fron his mother and uncle. Ursa and Iroh turned to Zuko starlted and wide eyed as if the were caught doing horrible things. No one moved for a minute so Zuko decided to just get what he came for and leave. Of course nothing is what it seems.

"Zuko?"

"Yes mother?"

"Come sit. Please." Ursa said knowing her son would kindly object if she didn't add please.

"Zuko, you are like a son to me and I only want the best for you but it is time you go back with your mother." Iroh stated looking down at his hands. Zuko looked to his mother but she avoided his gaze at any cost. He was confused.

"I don't understand mom lives here I'll still get to see you and my friends and-"

"Zuko you see I was only here to do what I had to do…and I'm moving back tomorrow and your coming with me." Zuko was furious! He couldn't believe this. Just when everything was changing for the good something always has to mess it up. The universe hates Zuko.

* * *

Zuko needed to get out so he did what he would always do. He ran. Zuko bolted for the frontdoor grabbing his leather motorcycle jacket and keys slamming the door behind him. This woke up Katara and startled Aang and Toph who were on the porch. They didn't know what happened as Zuko revved up his bike just as Katara ran throught the door yelling "Zuko!!". But he was gone. Katara looked at Toph and Aang and the just stared off after Zuko.

* * *

The three teens walked back into the house just as the others were waking up and Mr. Iroh and Mrs. Ursa were walking out of the kitchen. Katara wanted answers.

"What did you do to him!" Katara yelled at the adults.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted astonished at what his little sister had just did.

"Where is Zuko going and why is he so mad?" Katara said ignoring her brothers attempts to reprimand her.

Iroh was about to say something but Ursa cut him off.

"Well your going to find out sooner or later so come so I can tell you." Ursa said in a sigh.

"We're listening." Sokka said for the group.

"Well I've been in this town until I was to complete my mission, well I did so now its time for me to go home and im taking Zuko with me. You see-"

"NO! Don't you leave around here still?" Katara pleaded.

"As I was saying I had to move far away so Ozai wouldn't find me." Ursa said. "And know I must leave again."

"No why can't you just leave Zuko?"

"No I cannot leave my son again and that is final."

"Well your going to hurt him more than you can imagine." Katara shouted and grabbed Sokka's keys and Toph and Aang and stormed out of the door.

* * *

A/N I know this was short but im really busy, please review with ideas as to where Zuko may have went and what happens to him and how Katara, Toph, and Aang find him.

Blue


End file.
